


Teddy Bear [A Klaine One-Shot]

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel, Blaine - Freeform, Kurt - Freeform, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, Teddy Bears, anderhummel, anderson - Freeform, blaine anderson - Freeform, hummel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: While helping Blaine move into his apartment, he finds a tiny blue teddy bear.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Teddy Bear [A Klaine One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little sad, but it ends with some fluff, so yay!! This one is a little bit shorter than the others, with just over 400 words.

Blaine was finally moving in with Kurt. They were now engaged and were practically bursting with excitement at the prospect of living with each other. Kurt was helping Blaine unpack (he insisted) and was now taking Blaine’s clothing and putting it in the closet. Blaine wasn’t in the room right now, because he was putting his toiletries away in the bathroom.

Kurt reached blindly and grabbed the next thing to be put away. But he didn’t pick up clothing like he expected. He instead picked up a little blue teddy bear with a blue ribbon wrapped around its neck. Kurt couldn’t help but smile at it.

“Okay, so what's ne-” Blaine came back into the room, seeing Kurt with the bear.

“Is this yours?” Kurt asked, looking at his fiance, who was blushing profusely.

“Um- well- I-” Blaine didn’t speak over a whisper.

“It's okay. I don’t care that you have a bear-”

“His name is Fred,” Blaine said sternly, “Please call him Fred.”

“Oh, okay,” Kurt responded, “But why do you still have it- Fred. Why do you still have Fred?”

“It was the only birthday present my father ever got me. In all these 20 years that's all he ever got me.” Blaine said sadly. It's not like the Andersons were poor either, in fact, they were loaded. They owned oil mines and multiple coal mining companies.

“I know it's stupid, but I wanted to be close to my father the way you're close to Burt. I wanted to go to football games with him. I wanted to ride roller coasters at Kings Island with him. I wanted him to love me.” Blaine was full-on crying now. Kurt walked up to his love and put his arms around him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I shouldn’t be crying over this. I mean I haven’t seen him in 2 years.” Kurt looked at him sadly.

“You have every reason in the world to cry. This is a completely valid thing to cry about. Your feelings are valid,” Kurt soothed. Blaine looked at his fiance, being reminded of why he fell in love with him.

“Thank you, Kurt, I didn’t realize how many feelings I had pent up about him.”

“Of course baby. I’ll be here for you, forever.” Blaine looked up at Kurt smiling.

“Fearlessly and forever?” Blaine giggled as he said it.

“Oh pussh- of course fearlessly and forever.” Kurt lightly kissed his love, still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> -407 words-


End file.
